The present invention relates generally to track chain assemblies for a track type work machine, and more particularly to an insert arrangement for a track chain assembly.
Track type work machines typically have a sprocket, an idler, and a track chain assembly. During use of the work machine the sprocket rotates and engages the track chain assembly, thereby causing the track chain assembly to rotate around a path defined by the sprocket and the idler. The rotation of the track chain assembly causes the work machine to be propelled over the ground so as to perform various work functions.
Track chain assemblies generally include a pair of parallel chains, with each parallel chain being made up of a series of entrained track links. Track chain assemblies further include a series of bushings and track pins interposed between and connected to the parallel chains. The bushings and the entrained track links cooperate to form a number of track joints which allow the necessary movement of the bushings relative to the track links during use of the track chain assembly, for example, when the track chain assembly rotates about the sprocket and the idler.
Track joints are typically equipped with a track seal assembly to keep out various corrosive and abrasive mixtures of water, dirt, sand, rock or other mineral or chemical elements to which the track chain is exposed during its use. The track seal assembly also functions to keep a lubricant within the track joint to facilitate the aforementioned relative movement of the bushings and the track links.
One prior art track seal assembly design used to accomplish the aforementioned functions employs a track link having a groove defined therein. A sealing member is positioned within the groove and then the sealing member is axially urged into sliding sealing engagement against a polished bushing face by a resilient rubber load ring. However, a number of problems have been encountered using the above described arrangement.
One such problem relates to grooving of the bushing face. The mixtures of various abrasive particles found in the working environment of a track chain assembly tend to make excellent grinding compounds which can wear grooves into the bushing face. If these grooves become sufficiently deep, the integrity of the track seal assembly can be compromised and abrasive particles can enter the track joint. These grooves also provide a path for lubricants contained within the track joint to leak out. All of the above discussed problems can result in the failure of the track joint and thus the track chain assembly. Once the track chain assembly fails, the various parts thereof, for example the bushing, the track link, and sealing member must be replaced and the track chain assembly reassembled. The process of removing the worn parts of the track chain assembly and then reassembling the same requires a significant amount of time and thus decreases the productivity of the work machine.
What is needed therefore is an insert arrangement for a track chain assembly which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an insert arrangement for a track chain assembly. The insert arrangement includes a ring member having (i) a first sidewall, (ii) a second sidewall, (iii) a bore defined therethrough, (iv) a first seal groove defined in the first sidewall, and (v) a second seal groove defined in the second sidewall.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an insert arrangement for a track chain assembly. The insert arrangement includes a ring member having (i) a first sidewall, (ii) a second sidewall, (iii) a bore defined therethrough, (iv) a first seal groove defined in the first sidewall, and (v) a second seal groove defined in the second sidewall. The insert arrangement also includes a link having an aperture defined therein. The link is positioned relative to the ring member so that the ring member is positioned within the aperture. The insert arrangement further includes a track pin positioned within the bore of the ring member.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there is provided an insert arrangement for a track chain assembly. The insert arrangement includes a ring member having (i) a first sidewall, (ii) a second sidewall, (iii) a bore defined therethrough, (iv) a first seal groove defined in the first sidewall, and (v) a second seal groove defined in the second sidewall. The insert arrangement also includes a bushing having (i) a passageway defined therethrough and (ii) a bushing end face. The bushing is positioned relative to the ring member so that (i) the passageway is linearly aligned with the bore and (ii) the first seal groove is located in an opposing relationship with the bushing end face. The insert arrangement further includes a link having an aperture defined therein. The link is positioned relative to the ring member so that the ring member is positioned within the aperture.